The 12 Doctors of Christmas
by otaku9
Summary: It's Christmas in the TARDIS and for each incarnation, the Doctor has different ways of celebrating it. From his friends cheering him up, to, well, spoilers. Join all twelve doctors as they all find their way of celebrating Christmas. All Doctors!
1. Chapter 1: The 1st Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The Twelve Doctors of Christmas

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

It was a normal day in the TARDIS. Susan was up as usual, reading one of the books she borrowed from the library, eyeing the column moving up and down in the center.

Ian and Barbara were still in bed and normally her grandfather would be up with her as well, but for some reason, he was acting strangely. He would stare off into the distance more, was constantly distracted, had constant mood changes, and half the time he hid in his room, which the TARDIS was hiding from everyone, even Susan.

_Poor Grandfather,_ Susan thought sadly as she touched the TARDIS console. _I wish there was something I could do._

Susan's thoughts were broken by a voice entering the TARDIS. "Morning, Susan." Barbara said, her perfectly pile of hair a giant bedhead from sleeping on it. She yawned and placed her hands on the console.

"Morning Barbara," Susan said, used to calling her former teacher by her first name now, "Where's Ian?"

"He's in the shower." She stated. "I swear he primps more than I do!"

"Wanna go in and drag him out?" Susan smirked evilly, a plan forming in her Time Lord brain.

"Nope." Barbara replied, emphasizing the 'p'. "I would rather spare your youth." She giggled.

"Hey!" Susan cried out, lightly hitting the history teacher, "I'm not that young! I'm older than you, you know!" And the two girls laughed out loud.

"What's going on out here?" Ian asked, a towel around his waist, his hair still dripping from the shower he just had.

"Nothing." Barbara answered, covering up her laughter. "Why are you walking around in your towel?" Susan covered her eyes.

"I was trying to walk to my bedroom," Ian explained, "But the TARDIS moved it again."

The girls laughed again.

"Oi!" Ian glared. "That's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" The two girls insisted. They continued to laugh, then, Ian joined in as well. He did have to admit it was funny. But then Susan remembered something.

"Is Grandfather up yet?" Susan asked Ian. The two teachers stopped laughing immediately, their faces darkening.

"I haven't seen him up." Barbara said.

"Same here." Ian agreed.

"I don't understand!" Susan yelled in frustration, banging her hands on the console. Immediately, they console fell sideways, the three companions sliding on the floor. Susan quickly got up and gently stroked the TARDIS in the spot where she hurt her, like a mother to her child. "Sorry, old girl." She apologized. She turned to Barbara and Ian, who were just getting up.

"I'm just so upset!" She cried out, running her fingers through her hair. "Grandfather is so sad and I don't know why or how to cheer him up! We've gone on so many adventures! We've gone to the time of the Romans, we've gone to Satellite 5, heck, we've even been to the see the Beatles! And nothing has cheered him up!"

"I know Susan," Barbara said comfortingly, "Ian and I understand. We're worried about him too. He seems so different these days."

"If I just knew what was wrong, if I knew why he was so upset," Susan replied, "Then I could cheer him up." As soon as she said those words, the TARDIS turned sideways again. Susan instantly grabbed onto the console for dear life, but Ian and Barbara weren't so lucky. Barbara lost her balance and fell onto Ian, who fell over on the ground.

The TARDIS righted itself again. Barbara and Ian were face to face, their mouths inches from each other. Barbara blushed, giggling like a schoolgirl and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Ian was looking up at the gorgeous spectacle before him. She really _was _beautiful as well as having a beautiful heart. She was kind and sweet and smart, everything he ever wanted in a woman. Then he realized he had nothing but a towel on. Barbara realized that too.

"We should probably…"

"Yeah." Barbara agreed. She immediately got off of him and Ian got up, adjusting his towel as he did.

"The TARDIS moved the rooms around again." Susan stated. She ran down the hall and saw her grandfather's room right there in the hallway. She threw open the door.

The room was a bright blue with all the stars in the universe covering the ceiling, the walls, and even the floor. Pictures also covered the walls, pictures of friends he met, some of his future incarnations, their family, and even some pictures of him, Susan, Barbara and Ian.

Said time-traveling alien wasn't to be seen, but Susan saw a lump in the blankets, indicating that her grandfather was in the bed.

"Grandfather," Susan called out in a singsong voice, getting closer and closer to the bed. "I know you're there. Come on out." Her grandfather groaned.

"Grandfather," she scolded, her hands on her hips like she saw grandma once do. "Come on out or else." He groaned again.

Susan sighed. "Okay, I warned you." And she picked up the blue silk covers and ripped them off of the bed. There was her grandfather, dressed thankfully in his blue pajamas. His eyes were closed but Susan could tell right away he wasn't sleeping.

"Come on, grandfather," Susan said, attempting to pull him up, "Let's get you into some nice clothes and we'll go out today." The Doctor merely groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Come on!" Susan whined, not caring that the Doctor will scold her on whining. "The TARDIS will make your favorite breakfast." She bribed. The Doctor groaned.

"We'll go see the Beatles again." Susan said. The Doctor groaned again. "Oh come on, grandfather!" She yelled. "What will cheer you up?" The Doctor just groaned.

Susan groaned as well, stomping away from the bed.

"Any luck?" Barbara asked, entering the doorway. Ian entered from behind, having went to change in his suit.

"None." Susan said, slumping into a chair that was in the room. "I just don't understand!"

"Susan…" Ian said, standing over by a wall, "Maybe this would explain." He was pointing at a calendar. As Susan got closer, she was that the date on top was December, with all the numbers crossed out up to 24.

"Oh no," Susan groaned. "I completely forgot! It's almost Christmas!"

"Your species has Christmas?" Barbara asked.

"Yes!" Susan answered. "Oh no wonder why he's so depressed! It's our first Christmas away from home! He must be homesick!"

"Well, why can't you guys just go home for the holidays?"

"We can't! Remember?" Barbara did remember.

_"Susan and I are cut off from our race."_ "Well, there's got to be something we can do!" Barbara insisted.

_"I have an idea." _The TARDIS whispered in Susan's mind. After the TARDIS said her idea, Susan said, "I think we have a plan."

_A few hours later_

The Doctor woke up to the Cloister bell ringing and ringing and ringing. Instantly, forgetting all about his constant lethargy the past few days, the Doctor flew out of bed and ran down to the console room.

He didn't see disaster, mayhem, or a rip in space and time. Instead he saw greenery decorated in the console room. Garlands hung from the ceiling, wreaths were placed over the holes, lights were strung on the TARDIS and there was a giant Christmas tree standing in the corner.

"Merry Christmas!" And his three companions popped from their hiding places. Susan was dressed out in a pretty red dress with cute little black shoes, Barbara was wearing a red green and white sweater with a reindeer on it and a red Santa hat on top. Ian was wearing a black suit and, funnily, had a pair of reindeer antlers on his head.

Normally, nothing shocked the Doctor, him being a time-traveling alien after all, but this…this really took the cake.

"W-What's all this?" The Doctor stuttered.

"Our 1st Annual TARDIS Christmas Party!" Susan exclaimed, holding her arms out to show the lit column.

"Oh, I see…" The Doctor looked around at the decorations. "Yes, yes, quite nice."

"We have everything, Grandfather!" Susan exclaimed. "We have lights, decorations, a beautiful tree, music," Susan turned a dial and light upbeat Christmas music poured from invisible speakers, "and even a beautiful Christmas feast!"

"I made it myself." Barbara beamed.

"Which means that she used the food synthesizer." Ian mumbled, which led to him getting an elbow in the ribs.

"Bottom line," Susan smiled, "It's our own Christmas, just like back home."

"I can see that, Susan," the Doctor said, "But…why did you do all this?"

"Why?" Susan asked in disbelief. "Because we knew you were upset because you were missing Christmas! We were just trying to cheer you up!"

"You two as well?" The Doctor looked at Barbara and Ian. After a pause, Ian stepped up to the older man.

"Doctor," He said, "I know we've had our difficulties in the past. But, the truth is, Barbara and I really do enjoy the adventures you've taken us on."

"And we really do care about you Doctor." Barbara added. "And when you're sad, we're sad too." She grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

_A Christmas party in the TARDIS._

_ End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The Twelve Doctors of Christmas

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

It was Christmastime again…or at least that was what it said on the Doctor's calendar in his room (he made sure to update it this time). Right now, he and Jamie were trying to get a giant tree that they got from the biggest forest in the universe into the TARDIS.

"Doctor," Jamie asked, pushing the tree in with all his might, "Are you sure this tree isn't going to do something like spin really fast, throwing ornaments off and breaking walls, is it?"

"Of course not," The Doctor insisted, pulling the top of the tree in, "As long as we are careful."

Jamie groaned and he finally got the tree in through the doors. As he entered, he could smell the faint smell of something burning. "Doctor…"

"I smell it too." The Doctor said. The two instantly ran into the kitchen to find Zoe at the oven trying to rescue the blackened cookies from the oven. The Doctor instantly pulled the fire extinguisher and blew on the burning oven as well as the cookies.

"Oh my god!" Zoe gasped as she put the tray on the table. "I am so sorry you guys. I was trying to make some cookies and I-"No worries, Zoe." The Doctor assured her. "They're just cookies."

"Aye," Jamie agreed, "Besides, I'm sure they taste delicious." He picked up one of the cookies and bit into it. His face grimaced there for a moment before he smiled at Zoe and said, "Delicious." Zoe giggled at Jamie's attempt to cheer her up.

Afterwards, the two had gone and decorated the tree. Jamie picked out an ornament that looked strangely like the Doctor, bowtie, haircut and all. The last thing they put on the tree was a topper of a pretty angel.

The Doctor was wandering through the hallways, dressed up in a red Santa suit and hat carrying a sack on his back. The sack contained presents for Jamie and Zoe and even himself.

He stopped suddenly when he heard crying. It was coming from Jamie's room. He edged the door open with his back and through the light in the hallway, the Doctor could see Jamie asleep on his bed with his clothes on. The Doctor could see tears coming from his eyes as he tossed and turned on the bed. He was muttering in Scottish under his breath.

"Oh, poor boy," The Doctor said sadly, stroking Jamie's hair. It was obvious to the Doctor that the boy was homesick, especially around the holidays. "You miss your home. I know how you feel." Just then, he heard someone else's crying. A girl's.

He tucked Jamie under the blankets and then ran to Zoe's room. Zoe, like Jamie, was also crying in her sleep. However, the Doctor could understand what she was saying.

"I want to go home."

"Oh Zoe," He held the younger girl's face. "You too, my dear, I'm so sorry." Then, he heard the TARDIS's comforting chimes.

"I know, old girl," He said to the TARDIS, "But what can I do?" Then, the TARDIS placed her idea in the Doctor's head.

"Good idea, sweetie." He said (1). Gently, he picked up Zoe in his arms, cradling her head like if she was a baby. This would have looked weird to anyone, due to the fact that the Doctor was still wearing his Santa suit and Zoe was merely in her short nightgown (it was fuzzy so as to keep her body warm).Slowly, so as not to waken her, he carried her right into Jamie's room. He gently put her down onto the bed and tucked her in. Zoe stirred for a moment, turning her body to cuddle close to Jamie.

In response, Jamie swung an arm over and pulled her even closer. Smiling at his two young companions, he sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly leaned over. He placed a hand on each of their faces.

_Jamie's dream_

_ Jamie woke up suddenly from a dreamless sleep. He sat up in a bed, but it wasn't his bed on the TARDIS. It was his bed from when he lived with his grandfather. He slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall; it was the same hall as grandfather's. He entered the parlor and saw a beautifully decorated tree covered with colorful balls and glowing white candles and strings of popcorn that Jamie and his sister used to make when they were little._

_ Underneath the tree was a small pile of presents, some of the tags saying for Jamie, and some others saying for his sister._

_ "Merry Christmas, my boy," Jamie turned around and saw his grandfather, clear as day, exactly the way he saw him last._

_ "Grandpa," Jamie smiled, embracing the older man tightly. _

_ "Oh, easy my boy," Grandpa said, pushing his grandson gently back, "I'm not as strong as I used to be."_

_ "Jamie!" A girl shorter than him with brown hair curled tightly into ringlets and wearing her best red dress with the ruffles and laces hugged her brother. "Merry Christmas!"_

_ "Sophie," Jamie smiled, hugging his little sister, "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. I've missed you so much!" _

_ "What are you talking about, Jamie?" Sophie asked in concern. "I haven't left." Jamie sadly smiled. She didn't know. Of course she didn't know. She was alive. _

_ She was around this age when she had gotten ill. Jamie now knew that their medicine was limited, compared to that of the future he saw. Back then, there was no cure. So, Sophie had continued to suffer until she died. Jamie had tried to keep hope, and had tried to be positive, but all it did was break his heart._

_ "Aye, I know," Jamie said, "I just love you so much."_

_ "Oh Jamie!" She exclaimed, giggling. "You are so silly!" And Jamie laughed with her as well. _

_ "Ah," Jamie heard a feminine voice say, "It's so wonderful to see my children getting along." He couldn't believe it! He hadn't heard that voice in years!_

_ He turned to see a beautiful woman with long brown hair pulled into a single braid. She was dressed in a holly green with a beautiful red ribbon around her neck._

_ "Ma!" Jamie ran into the woman's arms, using the same name for her from when he was a young lad._

_ "Oh! Jamie!" She giggled. "You have gotten so big!" _

_ "Ma," He nuzzled his face into her hair._

_ "Come on, Jamie," Sophie called, "Let's open our presents from Santa!" Jamie laughed._

_ "Alright, you little rascal!"_

_ The presents were wonderful. They were simple, but the two loved them anyway. The meal was exquisite, goose and stuffing and pudding._

_ His grandfather even played the bagpipes, Jamie following him with his pipe. It was beautiful. And late that night, Jamie fell back into bed and fell asleep with a smile._

_ Zoe's dream_

_ Zoe woke up from a dreamless sleep in a bed that wasn't hers on the Wheel nor on the TARDIS._

_ She slowly got up out of bed and ran down the hall. There in the family room was a silver and pink tree, decorated with colorful balls and candy canes and colorful electrical lights and a beautiful tinkling star on top._

_ Underneath the tree were a bunch of presents all beautifully wrapped._

_ "Merry Christmas, Zoe," A woman's voice said. She turned to see a short woman with shoulder length black hair like Zoe's and dark eyes. She was wearing a bright red dress and a Santa hat._

_ "Who are you?" Zoe asked in confusion. She had never met this woman, but she had clearly _met_ her._

_ The woman frowned. "Sweetie, don't you remember your own mother?"_

_ "Mother?" Zoe gasped. No, this couldn't be! She wasn't supposed to be here! She was supposed to be on the TARDIS with the Doctor and Jamie. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid you must be mistaken…"_

_ "But I'm not, Zoe." The woman said. "I even have a picture." She picked up a picture and saw the woman, a tall man with short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and a tall boy also with short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Zoe was right in the center, smiling happily._

_ "You see," The woman smiled, "You are my daughter, Zoe." Zoe had to believe her. The proof was right here in black and white._

_ "Mum." She smiled, hugging the smaller woman._

_ "Aw," A man's voice said, "And how are my two favorite girls today?" The tall man from the picture entered the room, dressed in a dark blue bathrobe._

_ "Daddy!" Zoe grinned, embracing the bigger man._

_ "Well, well," Her dad smiled, "And what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_ "Oh," Zoe lied, "Just because it's Christmas."_

_ "Hey smarty-pants," Zoe looked past her father to see the boy from the picture. He looked a lot like…_

_ "Jamie?" Zoe asked. _

_ "Well, yeah," Jamie scoffed, "And you're Zoe."_

_ "What are you doing here?" She asked. Jamie, strangely, was neither wearing his usual kilt nor was he speaking in a Scottish accent._

_ "Zoe," Mum asked, "Jamie is your older brother."_

_ "Oh!" Zoe spluttered. "I _knew _that! I was just joking!"_

_ "Bit of an odd joke," Jamie said, "Not really something people would laugh at."_

_ "Oh," Mum said, "We'll let it slide. It's Christmas! Why don't we see what Santa brought you?"_

_ "She still thinks we believe in Santa," Jamie whispered. _

_ "Yeah, I know," Zoe agreed. _

_ "I remember when you were little," Jamie said, "You were this little poin-dexter. You already knew there was no Santa. You even told all your friends. Boy, did you get in trouble!" Zoe laughed; that _did _sound like something she would do._

_ After the presents were opened, the family all together had a wonderful Christmas feast. There was a turkey and yams and stuffing and beautiful pies and Christmas cake. _

_ Afterwards, the family all stood together to sing Christmas carols. Zoe had never sung before in her life, but when she sang out that first note, it was beautiful._

_ Then late at night, just like Jamie, she fell into bed and fell fast asleep._

Jamie slowly opened his eyes that morning, closing them again to escape the harsh lights of the morning. When he finally adjusted, he looked to see that Zoe was in his arms. In his room.

"What the-?" He shook her awake.

"What?" Zoe rubbed her eyes. Jamie had to admit that she looked kind of cute when she did that. But she still was in his room.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jamie asked.

"Your room?" Zoe asked. "I think you're in my-" She looked around and saw the blue walls. "This…this isn't my room."

"So…" Jamie replied. "You didn't come in here last night?"

"Unless I was sleepwalking…" Zoe thought. She shook her head. "No. I don't have a history of sleepwalking."

"But then…" Then Zoe realized something.

"Jamie!" She grabbed his hands. "Jamie its Christmas!"

"Aye," Jamie agreed, "It is."

"Come on!" She pulled Jamie out of bed. "Let's go see the Doctor!" And they both ran out of the room and down to the console room. There under the tree was a pile of presents. However, a bit past them were two more gifts. And in the pile of presents was a note.

Jamie picked up the note. '"Dear Jamie and Zoe…I have…gone out for a couple hours…or a few sec-seconds. If I…am not back by the time you two wake up, please feel free to…open your pr-presents. The Doctor.' We can't do that. We should wait."

"Why's that?" Zoe asked.

"Because that's what families do. They sit together and open their presents together."

"Oh." Zoe said solemnly. Jamie instantly felt guilty; Zoe had never really had a family. She was taken away from hers.

"However," Jamie smirked, "We can open a couple of presents. There's no harm in that."

Zoe smiled. "What about those?" She pointed to the two presents separated from the others. "I'm utterly curious of why they are separated from the others."

"Okay," Jamie said, going along with Zoe. Zoe reached over and gave Jamie's gift to him.

"Open yours first." Zoe said. Jamie ripped open the present and saw a pair of bagpipes. There was a note as well.

"'Dear Jamie…Re…Remember when you found those…those bagpipes a long time ago? Well I…I took the liberty of fix-fixing them just like I promised. The Doctor."'

"You play the bagpipes?" Zoe asked.

"Oi!" Jamie said in defense. "I may be a boy, but that doesn't mean I don't play music! My grandfather taught me how to play these when I was just a lad."

"Well," Zoe smiled, "Let's hear you play something."

"Alright." Jamie said, trying to think of a song to play. Then, he played the mouthpiece to his lips and began to play "Hark the Herald Angels Sing."

Zoe clapped her hands. "That was beautiful." She said.

"Thanks." Jamie smiled.

"And your grandfather taught you?" Zoe asked.

"Aye," He said, "I…uh…I actually used to play for my sister."

"You have a sister?" Zoe asked.

"_Had_." Jamie emphasized.

"Oh." Zoe realized. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," He said sadly, "She was ill. She was suffering. At least she's in peace." Zoe, for once, didn't say anything. "She actually looked a lot like you. The same face, the same dark eyes, nose, and even smile." Zoe smiled. "That's the smile."

Awkwardly, Zoe said, "Why don't I…open my present now?" She pulled the ribbon off and carefully unwrapped the present. Inside, was a picture. The picture was of the exact same people she saw in her dream! Except, she wasn't in there, but instead a small baby with black hair and dark eyes.

"Who are those people?" Jamie asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I-I think this is my family." Zoe said. "Or at least, they were in my dream."

"Dream?" Jamie asked. With the picture there was another note.

'"Dear Zoe, in this picture is your true family. Maybe later, my dear, we can go visit them. The Doctor."'

"What was in your dream?" Jamie pryed.

"I dreamed I was in this really nice house," Zoe explained, "With a pink and silver tree and there was this woman," she pointed to the short woman, "And she claimed she was my mother. I didn't believe her at first, but then she gave me this exact picture. Only, it had me in there. An older me. And then there was this man," she pointed to the man in the picture, "Who was my father."

"Then what about the boy?" Jamie pointed to the younger boy.

"That was my brother, Jamie." Zoe explained.

"He looks a lot like me." Jamie said.

"Yeah, he does." Zoe said. "I just thought my subconscious had made him look like you because I feel safe around you." She realized what she had just said.

"You feel safe around me?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Zoe nodded. "I do. You are such a sweet person and caring and when you hold onto me, I…I feel safe."

"And when I'm around you," Jamie said, "I feel aggravated. But, I also feel protective. Because, like Victoria, you've lived a very sheltered life and are still very naive."

"Who's Victoria?" Zoe asked.

"A friend." Jamie dismissed, thinking of the young Victorian lady. He changed the subject. "You said you had a dream last night? So did I."

"Jamie," Zoe said, getting into her arrogant smarty-pants mode, "You may not believe this, but everyone has dreams at night."

"I meant," Jamie interrupted, "I had a similar dream like yours."

"Really?" Zoe asked.

"Only, I wasn't with you and your family," Jamie said, "I was back home in Scotland. My mother was alive as well as my sister. My grandfather as well. He played his bagpipes and I joined him on my pipes. It was really beautiful."

"It seemed like a very good dream." Zoe said.

"Yours too." Jamie agreed. Jamie continued to play and Zoe continued to look at the family she once had.

"Wait a minute." Zoe suddenly said. Jamie cut off his music.

"What is it?"

"The Doctor gave me a picture of my family that looks _exactly _like the one in my dream."

"And the Doctor gave me the bagpipes which he kept putting off fixing and last night I dreamed about my grandfather playing them."

"You don't think-"I wouldn't put it past him." And the two continued on, planning to interrogate the Doctor when he comes back.

_Two homesick companions, and a Christmas party in the TARDIS._

_ END. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_I ended up using Jamie and Sophie from Rise of the Guardians. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The Twelve Doctors of Christmas

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

_Twas the night before Christmas and all though U.N.I.T, not a creature was stirring, not even the TARDIS…_

But that wasn't the case. It was still stirring. Workers were rushing about, getting their stuff ready to go home and spend their holiday with their families and friends.

Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was one of these people. He was finishing up some last minute paperwork quickly. He, like everyone else, wanted to go home to his beautiful wife and daughter and see the joy on his little princess's face when she got that new dollhouse he had bought for her.

Just then, the door opened and in came Jo Grant, holding what looked like cards in her hands.

"Um, Brigadier, sir," Jo said unsurely, holding out one of the cards. On closer inspection, the Brigadier saw that it wasn't a card, but rather, an invitation. "I'm…I'm having this Christmas party tomorrow. Everyone will be there; George, Shelly, Benton, Mike, Ian, and Olivia and I wanted to know…"

"If I wanted to come as well?" The Brigadier smiled, slightly calming Jo down as well. "Jo, did you think that I was going to outright say no?"

"Well…yes." Jo stuttered. "So, will you?"

"I'd be delighted to come." The Brigadier said, taking the invitation.

"Oh thank goodness!" Jo sighed in relief. "You have no idea how terrified I was that you would say no."

"Believe me," the Brigadier said, "The one person who you should be afraid will say no is the Doctor."

"Oh no!" Jo exclaimed. "I was going to give him _his _invitation next." She held up the invitation which said the same thing as the Brigadier's, but had the Doctor's name on it.

"Well then," The Brigadier said, "I wish you good luck. And a Merry Christmas."

"Thanks." Jo said sarcastically. "And you too." She said sincerely. And she walked down to the Doctor's lab.

The Doctor was there as usual, looking through some samples on his desk. She tiptoed cautiously up to the Doctor, not sure what to say to him.

"Yes, Jo?" The Doctor blurted out suddenly.

"How did you-"Your heart was beating very wildly. I could hear it from over here." Jo sighed. "So, what is it that you want?"

"Well, Doctor," Jo said, "As you know, it's Christmas Eve, and everyone is going home for the holidays."

"Yes, I know that." The Doctor said.

"So, what exactly are you doing this Christmas?" She asked.

"I'll just go in my TARDIS. Probably do some travelling. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Jo said nervously, "I was…I was just wondering…well…"

"Jo," The Doctor interrupted, "Whatever you want to ask me is obviously making you nervous. So, I suggest you just spit it out right now."

"Come to my Christmas party tomorrow?" Jo practically spit out.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor asked.

She picked through her pockets, searching for his invitation. "Well, I-I'm having this Christmas party tomorrow. Everyone from U.N.I.T. will be there and I-I was wondering if you could come?" She finally found the invitation in her jacket pocket and held it out to the Doctor.

"No." The Doctor said, turning back to his samples.

"Why not?" Jo asked.

"Because Christmas parties are stupid and irrelevant things that humans go to to make themselves feel better. In any case, I'm very busy."

"Busy doing what?" Jo yelled out. "Busy traveling to other planets and universes because they are better than our 'primitive' Earth? Busy pushing the people who you love away, especially at Christmas? Busy being _alone_?" And she stomped off, but not before she turned around and added, "Christmas parties maybe where people go to make themselves feel better, but the reason they do is to be around the people they love, so they won't be alone. Merry _Christmas_, Doctor!" And just like that, she was gone.

"Good riddance," He muttered, "Now I can be left to my work in peace." But, the Doctor couldn't truly focus on his work. A nauseating feeling churned in the Doctor's stomach. And it just wouldn't stop.

Later that night, the Doctor was alone in his TARDIS, sipping a cup of tea he had just made and watching _It's A Wonderful Life _on T.V.

_So this is how you're going to spend your Christmas? _The TARDIS asked in his head.

"Don't start with me, old girl." The Doctor said. "You know how I feel about human affairs. They are so…primitive."

_Maybe so, _the TARDIS said, _But couldn't you have at least gone. For her sake, I mean._

"And why should I be close to these primitive humans?" The Doctor countered.

_There 'primitive humans' were once your friends. Don't you remember?_

Suddenly, the viewscreen flickered, George Bailey disappearing and instead replaced with two adults and one young girl.

"No, please." The Doctor begged.

_Are you so blinded by the pain of your companions leaving that you block the happy memories of them?_

As he looked closer, he saw that Barbara was hanging garland up, Ian was hooking wreaths over the holes, and Susan was untangling Christmas lights and wrapping them around the console.

"Susan," Ian asked as he lifted of a heavy wreath, "Are you sure that this is alright?"

"Don't worry," Susan said, "The TARDIS doesn't mind at all, and Grandfather will love it!" That last one was a lie; she didn't really know if Grandfather would be so happy that his TARDIS was all decorated like this. She would just hope and pray that he would be so happy with the festivities that he wouldn't get mad.

The image faded to reveal another image of them all hanging ornaments on a tree.

"Oh my god!" Barbara exclaimed, pulling out a beautiful angel. "This is so beautiful!"

"Oh, this," Susan cradled the angel, "This was something I made when I was a little girl. It's not much, but Grandfather loved it anyway and put it on top of our tree."

"Well then," Ian said, "Let's put it up then." Cautiously, Ian lifted Susan onto his shoulders and she reached her arms up until she finally found the top of the tree and placed the angel delicately on it.

"Plug it in, Barbara!" Susan and Ian both said. Barbara did so and the tree was so beautiful, all twinkling and sparkling as if Susan's angel had blessed the very tree herself with light.

"Oh, yes!" Susan cheered as she was put back onto the ground. There was no doubt about it in her mind; Grandfather would be so happy!

And Susan's smiling face faded away, leaving the screen black.

_And you were so touched by the love they gave to cheer you up, you did the same to your own two companions. _The screen lit up again to reveal two sleeping kids.

One was a boy with short brown hair, and the other was a small girl with short black hair. The image disappeared to reveal the Doctor's previous incarnation twisting knobs and flipping dials. When the ship landed, he stepped out.

He came back a few minutes later with a picture. The picture showed a short woman with shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes, a tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes, and a young boy with the same brown hair and blue eyes.

In the arms of the woman was a small baby with black hair and dark eyes like the woman.

"Oh yes," The Doctor said, "This will be perfect for Zoe. To find the family that she had never really known." After he wrapped up the gift, he placed it under the tree, further from the other gifts and ran into the TARDIS. He again came back a few minutes later with some broken bagpipes.

"This will be perfect for Jamie." He said and he began to work his magic and in an hour, the bagpipes were as good as new and he wrapped them up and put them next to the picture.

_You gave them happy dreams and then you gave them gifts that reminded them of home._ The TARDIS said. She showed an image of Jamie and Zoe opening those two gifts and talking. Jamie played on his bagpipes and Zoe clapped.

_What happened to that man? _The TARDIS asked, _The man who would cheer up his companions and the one who everyone else wanted to cheer up?_

The Doctor smiled sadly. "You're right. Come on, let's go." And he pushed a button and they were off.

At the Christmas party the next day, Jo should have been happy. She had made delicious treats, she had put down an excellent Christmas playlist from her records, the decorations were all lit and beautiful, and she was surrounded by all the people she loved.

All except for one.

"Are you alright, Jo?" The Brigadier asked in concern.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She lied.

"I can tell you're not Jo," The Brigadier said bluntly. "So come on, please tell me." Jo sighed.

"It's the Doctor. I was…I was really hoping he would come."

"Well what did you expect?" The Brigadier said, "He's a Time Lord. He's more highly advanced than us. Why would he want to spend more time with us than necessary."

"Well," Jo said, "I was hoping that he was really close to us by now. That he would see us as more than just humans, but his friends."

"Jo," The Brigadier clasped her shoulder gently, "There is something you need to know. When I first met the Doctor, he had these two companions. One was a Scottish boy from the 18th century, and the other was a young lady from the 1800s. When I saw him again the next time, he was with the same boy, but a different girl. A more modern girl.

"And when I met the Doctor in this form, he was all alone. Something must have happened to them between the last time I saw his previous incarnation and his current one. He must be in pain from losing them, or something. Maybe that's why he won't come."

"But I don't want the Doctor to be alone!" Jo shouted, stamping her foot. "I want him to feel like he belongs, that he isn't some guy we go to when we don't understand what's going on! I want him to have a family."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Jo wondered. Everyone was here. Click-clacking in her high heels, she headed towards the door.

"If it's the Master again," Jo said, "I'm seriously going to-"Going to what?" To Jo's relief, it wasn't the Master.

Standing there in a nice tuxedo that might be a bit too tight on him, the Doctor stood at her doorway, a bouquet of flowers in one arm. The flowers were mixes of oranges and yellows and reds and even some blue in the center.

"Doctor!" Jo hugged the older man. "You came!"

"Of course I did," The Doctor smiled, holding out the flowers to her, "Merry Christmas, Jo. These flowers are from the planet FlorandFauna. They have the most beautiful flowers in the universe."

"These are beautiful, Doctor," Jo smelled the flowers, "Thank you. Come in." The Doctor did so.

"Well," The Brigadier said, "Looks like you came after all."

"Merry Christmas, Brigadier." The Doctor said, holding his hand out. The Brigadier took it and shook.

"You too, Doctor." He said with a straight face. Jo smiled at the sort of affection between the two men.

After some time, Jo came back around and saw the Doctor happily chatting away with several members of U.N.I.T. as well as her parents. He was smiling and laughing and, for a brief moment, Jo forgot that the Doctor wasn't human.

_He's more like us than he takes credit for._ Jo thought as she walked over to the Doctor and her parents.

"Mum, Dad, Doctor," Jo greeted them.

"Oh, Josephine darling!" Her mom hugged her.

"Mum!" Jo exclaimed. "I told you to call me Jo!" She hated Josephine.

"But you introduced yourself as Josephine when we first met." The Doctor stated.

She turned to him. "That was different."

"I'll admit," Jo's mother interrupted, "I was concerned when you got the job at U.N.I.T. The military is quite dangerous, dear." Jo knew that wasn't the real reason. "But after meeting Doctor John Smith here and the Brigadier, I have a feeling that you'll be just fine."

"Thanks mum," Jo smiled, "That means a lot to me."

"Would you folks care for some drinks?" The Doctor asked politely.

"None for me, thanks." Jo's father said.

"I would _love_ some more." Jo's mother said.

"Me too." Jo agreed. The Doctor nodded once and headed off to the drinks.

"So, Jo," Her mother said, "Are you sure _he's _the one?"

"Who?" Jo asked. Then she realized who her mother was talking about. "You mean the Doctor-I mean, John?"

"Why of course," Jo's mother said, "He is quite…older than you. Polite, yes. But…"

"Mum," Jo said, "The Doctor-John and I aren't together."

"Don't lie to me, Josephine Grant," Jo's mother scolded her, "You know I've always been able to tell when you lie. I see the way you look at him, and him to you. He looks at you like you're the greatest thing in all of the world."

"The Doctor-John," Jo corrected herself, "Does a lot of traveling. He's seen really amazing things. I'm just…ordinary.

"Well, that's what love is, Jo." Her mother said. "To that man, you are an angel."

"I don't think so." Jo said.

"Jo," The Doctor came back, "I have your drink." He handed her a Shirley Temple. "And I would like to talk to you for a minute."

"O-okay then," Jo said. The Doctor pulled her off into the hallway, away from the crowd. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Look where we're under." He pointed up and Jo looked up to see…

"Mistletoe."

"You know what tradition says." The Doctor said.

"Two people who stand under the mistletoe have to kiss." Jo stated.

"That's right." And the Doctor planted his lips onto hers.

"Doctor!" She gasped, pulling away. "We can't do this!"

"And why not?" He asked, smirking.

"Because you're…I mean, because I'm…-"That's what love is about." The Doctor stated. "Yes, I heard your mother. And she was right; to me, you're an angel."

"And to me," Jo said, "You're a hero." And the two kissed again.

_Three ghosts of Christmas, two homesick companions, and a Christmas party in the TARDIS._

_End. Please review and tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4: The Fourth Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The Twelve Doctors of Christmas

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

The Doctor was walking through his TARDIS, looking through every closet he could find.

"Damn," he cursed as he looked through the last closet in the TARDIS, or at least the last one before he truly got lost in the TARDIS. "I've had several girl companions and I yet I can't find anything good for Romana."

"What's wrong, Master?" K-9 asked, looking up at his tall master.

"Oh, nothing to concern you, K-9." The Doctor dismissed.

"Sensors indicate that Master's stress level is increasing steadily. Therefore, I am, how you say, concerned."

"Alright, K-9," He kneeled down so he could be at sort of eye-level with the robot dog, "I'm trying to find a great gift for Romana for Christmas. I've been searching this TARDIS steadily, or at least enough where I won't get so lost that I won't be able to find my way out. Anyway, I can't find a good gift for her."

"Master," K-9 said, "Might I suggest making Mistress a gift?"

"That would be a good idea," The Doctor admitted, "But I'm not really a hands on person."

"Renewing suggestion: Buy Mistress a gift from the shops."

"That _is _a good idea," The Doctor agreed. "But the shops are crowded."

"Master," K-9 said, "Do you have emotions for Mistress?"

"Well, of course, K-9," The Doctor answered.

"And you would want to make Mistress happy, right Master? Especially around this season?"

"Yes and yes." The Doctor answered.

"So wouldn't going out to the crowded shops be worth it to see Mistress smile?"

"Of course." The Doctor said. "You're right, K-9." And he ran back into the console room and pulled various switches and pushed buttons. When they finally landed, Romana had entered, after having just woke up from sleep, dressed in her pink nightgown, her blonde hair a wild mess.

"What's going on, Doctor?" Romana asked, confused.

"I'm going out for a bit, Romana," He told her, "And I want you to stay and keep an eye on K-9 and the TARDIS."

"But Doctor-"That's an order, Romana!" And the Doctor pulled the big red lever and exited out the doors.

As soon as the Doctor was out of sight did Romana get mad. "Of all the insensitive, stuck up-"Mistress," K-9 said to Romana, "According to my calculations, Christmas is coming soon."

"You're right, K-9," Romana said, cutting off her rant, "Christmas is in one day and I still don't know what to give the Doctor for Christmas!"

"Mistress, might I give a suggestion," K-9 said, "How about making him a gift?"

"Great idea, K-9!" Romana exclaimed. "I'll make him something! But what should I make? A new sonic screwdriver? A new hat? Some jelly babies?"

"Mistress," K-9 butted in, "I have noticed Master's scarf starting to fray a bit at the ends. Why not make him a new scarf?"

"Good idea K-9!" Romana practically squealed. "Now there's so much to do. First, I have to find some yarn. No! A needle and a thread! Then the yarn! Where am I going to find yarn on this ship?" Then, as if on cue, a door opened on Romana's left. She looked inside to find baskets and baskets full of yarn of every color.

Blue, red, pink, yellow, green, black, grey, purple, turquoise, puce, tan, thousands and thousands of colors. Also in the room was a box of needles on a small table in the corner and spools of thread. As she got set up, K-9 rolled into the room.

"Mistress," K-9 asked, "Do you know exactly how to knit?"

"Well, no," Romana said admittedly, "But how hard could it be?"

The Doctor, panting and out of breath, was leaning against the wall of the nearest store. This was a disaster! 5 stores covered from top to bottom and half of their inventory was cleared out! The Doctor seriously thought he was going to regenerate if he didn't get out of that store quickly.

And yet it was, according his watch, 6:00 and he was still empty-handed a gift for Romana.

"Are you okay, sir?" The Doctor opened his eyes and saw a young woman looking at him.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." He insisted.

"I don't know," the woman said hesitatingly, "You don't really look that good."

"I'm fine," He insisted again, "I was just in the hell known as department stores."

"Looking for a gift for someone?"

"Yeah. My friend." The Doctor answered.

"Is she pretty?" She asked.

"Yes," The Doctor answered. The he realized what he had just said. "It's not what you think! She's just a friend! A very special friend but a friend all the same! I just want to get her something special!"

"Well then," the woman smiled, "I think I can help you. There's a small shop down the road. They have pretty jewelry, perfect for your friend. It's even empty, so you won't have to deal with crowds."

"Thanks ma'am," He nodded. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Nyssa."

"Pleasure to meet you, Nyssa. Gotta go." And he ran for the small store.

Nyssa wasn't lying when she said it was both not crowded and had pretty jewelry. Several of the items sparkled and gleamed in the moonlight. Some pearl, some silver, some ivory, and some gold.

But yet, these pieces of jewelry didn't seem to really fit Romana.

But then, he did a double take and he found the perfect gift for Romana. It was small, simple gold heart shaped locket that opened up so you could put a picture inside.

It seemed like a cheesy gift, but to the Doctor, this totally fit his kind, sweet, and caring Romana. And so, without a second thought, he bought the precious gift for his Romana.

As soon as he got back to the TARDIS, he hid the locket in one of his many pockets. As he opened the door, he didn't notice that one of the threads of his scarf got caught in the door.

In fact, it wasn't even until he got down a hallway or two that he even noticed.

"Oh, damn," He cursed again. He ran back into the console room and opened the door to release the thread. "I need a new scarf." He said to himself. He had also just realized that he hadn't seen K-9 or Romana yet.

K-9 was in the yarn room as well, guarding Romana who had fallen sound asleep in the rocking chair she was using. She had been working all day, the poor dear, but she was unable to make a good enough scarf for the Doctor. She had planned to rest her eyes for only a few minutes. But her body had other ideas.

"K-9! Romana! Where are you guys?" Romana began to stir, responding to the Doctor's booming voice. But, both the TARDIS and K-9 managed to soothe her enough so she would go back to sleep.

"Master cannot know about Mistress's gift to him." K-9 told the TARDIS. The TARDIS seemed to agree and she managed to hide the yarn room from the Doctor's sight. Or at least, put a perception filter on it.

At that point, Romana stirred again, fully opening her eyes. "K-9?" She asked dazedly.

"It's okay, Mistress," K-9 tried to say soothingly.

"No, it's not okay, K-9," Romana said, "It's Christmas Eve and I'm trying to make a present for the Doctor because he's my best friend and it looks awful!" And she began to cry.

"Mistress," K-9 said. He felt bad for his Mistress, if that's what is was called. She was trying to do so much for the Doctor and all it got her was a giant mess of yarn.

"Don't give up, Mistress," K-9 said, "You'll be able to do it, Mistress."

"You're right, K-9," Romana said, "I won't give up. But until I'm done, you have to distract the Doctor. Tell him I'm locked in my room, depressed, refuse to come out and try to keep him busy as long as you can."

"Yes, Mistress," And he rolled out of the room. As soon as he was out, the Doctor spotted him.

"There you are, K-9," The Doctor said, "Where's Romana?"

"She's in her room." K-9 lied simply.

"Good." The Doctor said, "Because I wanted to show you the gift I got her?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small heart shaped gold locket.

"It's beautiful, Master." K-9 said.

"Thank you," The Doctor said, "I'm going to wrap this up. Make sure Romana doesn't leave her room until I've finished wrapping."

"Yes, Master." K-9 said. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Easier said than done. Since the Doctor had gotten a small gift, he was done wrapping before K-9 knew it.

"Halt, Master," He said when the Doctor came to Romana's room.

"I want to see Romana."

"Mistress is getting her beauty sleep." K-9 said. "She doesn't want to be disturbed."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" The Doctor insisted. "I want to spend time with her!"

"Mistress is asleep right now," K-9 said, "Come back later." And reluctantly, the Doctor left. This continued on for a few more hours until, finally, the Doctor got suspicious.

"K-9," The Doctor said, "Why is it every time I come down here, you say Romana is sleeping when, she doesn't need much sleep due to her Time Lord biology?" Busted.

"Mistress-"Don't 'Mistress' me, K-9! I'm going to see what's going on!" He pushed the small metal dog aside and threw open the door. Romana wasn't there.

"K-9," the Doctor ordered, "Where is Romana?" K-9 didn't answer.

"K-9, I'm serious," The Doctor said, "Where is she!?"

"Right here," Romana said, holding out a long thin box. She walked past the two and into the console room, leaving the Doctor scratching his head.

The next morning, the three companions were sitting around the Christmas tree, a present in their hands. Ever K-9, much to his surprise, got a present as well.

K-9 opens his present and finds a beautiful red collar.

"Thank you, Mistress." And Romana attached the collar onto his neck. He also got some tags from the Doctor. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome." The Doctor and Romana said. The Doctor and Romana looked at each other.

"I guess we should open our presents now." The Doctor said nervously.

"Yeah." Romana agreed. The Doctor picked up a small box and gave it to Romana. Romana picked up the long box and gave it to the Doctor.

"Ladies first." He gestured. Obediently, Romana ripped the wrapping paper and opened the small box.

"Oh, Doctor!" Romana gasped, pulling out the golden heart shaped locket. "This is beautiful! Doctor, you gave me this gift?"

"Oi!" The Doctor frowned. "I may be a bit insensitive at times, but that doesn't I'm, well, insensitive!"

"Well, it's beautiful anyway, Doctor. Thank you." Romana tried to put the locket on herself, but to no avail.

"Here." The Doctor helped her put the locket on. Romana opened it up to find it empty. "You can put any picture you want inside."

"Thanks, Doctor," Romana said, "Now you open yours." The Doctor opened up his gift.

"A new scarf!" He exclaimed, pulling out the long red and purple scarf.

"You like it," Romana said, "I made it myself!"

"You knit?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, no," Romana rubbed her head sheepishly, "But I decided I might as well try."

"Well," the Doctor said, "I love it. Thank you." And he removed his fraying scarf off and wrapped the new one on.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Christmas to you, Romana."

_four feet of scarf, three ghosts of Christmas, two homesick companions, and a Christmas party in the TARDIS._

_End. I know the ending sucked but I hoped you enjoyed this little story anyway._


	5. Chapter 5: The Fifth Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The Twelve Doctors of Christmas

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

On December 24th, Adric woke up that morning, rubbing his eyes, to find the TARDIS different. On the roundels were circles covered with pine needles and tied with pretty red bows, colorful lights were strung on the walls and the console, and there was a tall tree in the corner.

"What?" He wondered.

"Ah, morning Adric," The Doctor entered the console room.

"Doctor," Adric asked, "Why are there circles covered with pine needles on the roundels? Why are there lights on the console? Why is there a tree indoors?"

"Oh, that's right," The Doctor wondered aloud, "You've never celebrated before, haven't you?"

"Celebrated what?" Adric asked.

"Oh! Doctor!" Nyssa cried out, looking around at the console. "It's beautiful! It looks like Christmas!"

"It _is _Christmas, Nyssa." The Doctor said.

"What's Christmas?" Adric asked.

"How could you possibly know it's Christmas?" Tegan asked, entering the console room.

"My calendar says so." The Doctor said.

"You have a calendar?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes." The Doctor answered.

"Wait," Tegan added in, "You can figure out when Christmas is, but you can't take me back home!"

"Would someone tell me what Christmas is!?" Adric yelled.

"Oh, right Adric," The Doctor turned around. "Well, Christmas…Christmas is…well, it's different for everyone. For those who are religious, it's the birth of baby Jesus, the son of God." Adric just looked blankly at him. "But there are those who believe that it's a time of love and joy and family. They celebrate by buying presents, putting up Christmas trees, decorations, and having a huge feast."

"And there's a really special figure for this holiday season." Nyssa added.

"She's right," The Doctor said, "There are those believe that a fat man named Father Christmas, or Santa Claus, it depends on where you live, travels around the world in one night delivering presents to the children."

"That sounds mighty ridiculous." Adric said.

"It does." The Doctor said. "But there are people who believe in him."

"But, there is a catch." Nyssa added.

"What sort of catch?" Adric asked.

"Well, Father Christmas only delivers presents to good children of the world." Nyssa explained.

"What about the naughty ones?" Adric wondered.

"Well," Nyssa said, "They uh…well they…You know what, I don't know really. What _does _happen to the naughty ones?"

"Simple." Tegan said. "The naughty ones get coal."

"Or fruitcake." The Doctor added with a grimace.

"That doesn't sound fun." Adric grimaced as well. "What's a fruitcake anyway?"

"A cake filled with fruit. Not as fun as you think." The Doctor said. "Anyway, today is Christmas Eve."

"I thought you said today was Christmas." Adric stated.

"I meant that it was Christmas time, not the actual day of Christmas. This is when people prepare for that day."

"One day out of the whole year?" Adric gasped. "That seems rather silly for a time full of joy."

"It is, Adric I agree," The Doctor said, "But that's the way it is. Anyway, I thought we could decorate the tree today. Maybe make some cookies for Father Christmas, and we'll sing carols."

"Carols?"

"Yes, Adric," The Doctor said, "People also sing songs about Christmas during this time of year. There are some good ones I think you'll like."

And so, as the Doctor said, they decorated the tree.

"Tegan, why do people bring trees inside their houses?"

"I'm not really sure," Tegan answered as she placed a colorful glass ball onto one of the branches, "But people have been doing it for so many years I guess they don't question it anymore."

"We used to decorate Christmas trees a lot back home," Nyssa said as she added a candy cane onto the tree, "They were always so beautiful. We would string lights on them and place pretty flowers onto them. But, I've never done tree decorating like this before."

"Flowers don't grow in the winter, Nyssa," The Doctor said, "And even then, they would die quickly. I guess they could use fake flowers…" Nyssa grimaced.

"Doctor," Adric asked, leaning over the box, "What's this?" He pulled out a beautiful angel from the box.

"This…this was my granddaughter's." The Doctor said, taking the angel from Adric and cradling it gently in his arms.

"You had a granddaughter?" Tegan asked, sprinkling some tinsel onto a branch, "I knew you were old, but I didn't you were that old."

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "She made this herself." He hugged the angel to his chest.

"What happened, then?" Adric asked.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"What happened to your granddaughter? The way you sound, it sounds as if something happened to your granddaughter." Adric stated.

"Well, something _did _happen," The Doctor said, "But it was more like something good. We were in 22nd century Earth. She fell in love with rebel leader David Campbell. I wanted her to be happy, so I left her there. She got older and married him and they had kids. So now I'm a great-grandfather. You know," he thought, "If she were still here, I think she would love you guys."

"I think we would have loved her too." Nyssa said. The Doctor thought back a couple incarnations ago, when he saw Susan balancing on Ian to put the star on top. This gave him an idea.

"Adric," he said to the boy, "Would you like to put the angel on top of the tree?"

"Me?" Adric asked. "Why not Nyssa, or Tegan, or you?"

"Nyssa's afraid of heights," the Doctor explained, "Tegan's busy stringing the lights and, ow!" He shouted, a hand on his back. "Yeah, my back. My back is very messed up today, so I can't reach up that high. So I was wondering if you would like to?"

"Uh, sure, yeah." Adric smiled. "Yeah, I would love to!" The Doctor gave Adric the angel and Adric clambered onto the Doctor's back and reached up, up, up, until he reached the top of the tree and placed the angel on top.

"Excellent job, Adric." The Doctor said as he placed Adric back on the ground. "Tegan, plug it in." Tegan did so and the tree was aglow with lights.

"It's beautiful, Doctor," Nyssa said.

"Yes it is." The Doctor said in awe. He grabbed both Nyssa's and Adric's shoulders and Tegan grabbed his as they all looked at the beautiful tree.

Later that night, after they sang carols (Adric enjoyed the song about the snowman, Nyssa only knew one song "O Christmas Tree", and Tegan, much to everyone's surprise, had a beautiful voice), and made cookies (although Adric kept eating them, much to everyone's annoyance and he asked, "Why do we make cookies for Father Christmas?" "Father Christmas gets exhausted and works really hard. This is a thank you for him.") everyone went to bed to await the arrival of Father Christmas. Everyone fell asleep quickly.

Except for Adric. He was curious about this Father Christmas and, admittedly, very excited. This was his first Christmas and everything around him made him excited. Grinning, Adric got out of bed and pulled a flashlight out from under his bed. He had to see Father Christmas.

And he needed an accomplice. Quietly, he snuck into Nyssa's room. She was sound asleep and Adric could see she was dressed in a thin nightgown.

"Nyssa, Nyssa, wake up." He shook her shoulders. Finally, Nyssa opened her eyes and looked at Adric.

"Adric?" She asked. "Is it Christmas yet?"

"Uh, no." Adric said. "Not yet."

"Then what do you want?" She groaned, putting her pillow over her head.

"Nyssa," he said, "Let's go see Father Christmas."

"Adric," She groaned.

"Come on," He began pulling her arm.

"Adric," she said, her head peeking out from her pillow, "If I agree to stay up with you for a few hours, will you go to sleep?"

"Yes," Adric agreed. "Just for a few hours. If he doesn't show then then I'll leave you alone."

Nyssa sighed." Alright. Just let me get my robe on." As soon as she had tied her robe, the two young aliens snuck down the hallway to the console room. The base of the tree was still bare and the milk and cookies were not eaten, not a bite.

"He's not here yet. Good." Adric said. "We'll just sit here and wait for him." And the two aliens sit down on the floor, waiting.

After a while, Nyssa got bored. She just couldn't understand why Adric was acting so…childish. He never acted like this before, and she, true, used to do this when she was a kid, but she grew out of it.

"Adric," Nyssa asked. "You're acting really different. Why is that?"

"What do you mean?" Adric asked.

"You would never act this way on a normal day," Nyssa questioned, "And you seem more…happier and yet sadder than ever. So why is that?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure myself." Adric replied. "I guess for one thing this is my first Christmas and I guess I'm really excited about that. Also, you guys are treating me better than you normally do."

"We always treat you nice." Nyssa said.

"No you don't," Adric shook his head, "Either the Doctor ignores me or Tegan insults me. Even though you act nice to me, there are times when you ignore me as well and I just feel useless and those are the times when I regret leaving Alzarius. I could've stayed back, but what was left for me there? My brother died. He was the only family I had left."

"Oh." Nyssa said.

"That's also why I'm acting so different." He said. "I feel sad because, although this Christmas is making me happy, it makes me sad because my brother isn't here to share it with me."

"What was your brother like?" Nyssa asked.

"Strong, brave, tough. I longed to be like him. What he lacked in brains, he filled with brawn. I, on the other hand, was different from him. I was the strongest, or the fastest. All I had to be proud of was my brains, but Varsh didn't see that, not at all. But, even though he acted indifferent to me, I had a feeling he loved me, and I have a feeling if he were here right now, he would also act indifferent, but he would secretly enjoy it."

"I think your brother would have loved this." Nyssa said, snuggling onto his shoulder. Adric placed his head on top of hers.

"Why don't you tell me a story of Christmas on Traken?" Adric asked.

"Well," Nyssa said, "It was pretty different back on Traken. For one thing, there wasn't any snow…" And that's how they spent the night waiting for Father Christmas. When she was done telling stories of Christmas on her home planet, Adric told some stories about growing up on Alzarius. Eventually, Nyssa got to telling Adric stories about Christmas.

She told one of a little girl who wrote to a newspaper asking about Father Christmas, the story of the snowman song, a reindeer with a red nose who was made fun of, the year there wasn't a Christmas, a boy who wanted a BB gun for Christmas, a man who wishes he had never been born, etc.

The next morning, the Doctor woke up and stretched. As he rubbed his eyes, he remembered what day it was.

"It's Christmas!" He exclaimed. He began bouncing up and down like a little boy. "Everybody wake up! It's Christmas!" He ran into Tegan's room and jumped onto her bed, practically waking her up.

"Doctor?" She groaned. "What are you doing?" Tegan rubbed her eyes.

"It's Christmas, Tegan! Come on!" He begged, trying to pull her out of bed.

"Alright!" Tegan groaned. "Just give me a few minutes to change. I'll be there soon." The Doctor pouted, but left Tegan's room anyway.

"Adric! Nyssa!" He called out, heading for their rooms. "Come on wake up! It's Christmas!" He walked into Adric's room, but instead of seeing the young Alzarian sleeping or lying on top of the bedspread working on some sort of formula, the bed was empty, his bedspread pulled up.

"Adric?" He wondered. "Maybe Nyssa knows where he is." He ran into her room, but she wasn't in her room either.

"Oh dear," The Doctor thought, his hands to his head. "Adric! Nyssa! Come on, where are you two? This isn't funny!"

"Doctor!" Tegan yelled, stomping out of her room half-dressed. "Would you keep it down?"

"Tegan!" He grabbed her shoulders. "I can't find Adric or Nyssa! I don't know where they could be?"

"Well," Tegan placed a hand on her hip, "When you normally lose something, where do you check first?"

"The console room! Of course!" He pulled Tegan closer and kissed her firmly on the lips. "You're a genius, Tegan!" And he ran off to the console room. Tegan, meanwhile, just stood there for a few minutes, her hand on her lips where the Doctor just kissed her.

The Doctor ran inside to see the most cutest sight he has ever since.

Slumped on the floor, Adric and Nyssa were sound asleep, Nyssa's head on Adric's shoulder and Adric's head on top of hers.

"Did you find them?" Tegan asked. She stopped suddenly as she saw the two aliens asleep.

"Yes." He said unnecessarily, "But I don't understand why they were down here."

"They were probably trying to stay up to see Father Christmas." Tegan explained. "I used to do it a lot when I was a kid."

The Doctor continued to stare at the two. "Should we wake them up?"

"I think they need some more rest." Tegan said. "They have been up all night after all." And so, the two simultaneously grabbed a blanket and pulled it around the two.

As the Doctor draped part of the blanket onto Adric's shoulder, Adric slightly stirred, muttered, "Varsh," and snuggles into Nyssa's curly hair. The Doctor smiled and patted Adric's head gently.

"Merry Christmas, Adric."

_Five people in the TARDIS (hint, hint)! Four feet of scarf, three ghosts of Christmas, two homesick companions, and a Christmas party in the TARDIS!_

_ End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Chapter 6: The 6th Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The Twelve Doctors of Christmas

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and I know it's past Christmas and you're probably sick and tired of Christmas already, but I'm going to update anyway and if you want to continue reading…be my guest._

_On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

"Shit!" The Doctor cursed as the oven went up in smoke. Quickly, he grabbed the fire extinguisher that happened to be there and put out the flames. He cautiously opened the oven and saw the once proud and beautiful turkey burnt to bits by the evil flames of the oven.

"Damn!" The Doctor cursed again, pulling out the turkey, "That's the fifth one today!" He threw it into the waste bin. "Okay, Doctor, think! I only have a few more hours till Peri comes back and I still haven't accomplished anything else…I know! A ham! How long does that take, though?"

He ran to the console room. "Hey, old girl," the Doctor asked, "How long do you cook a ham, exactly?" The TARDIS quickly calculated the results and out came a long piece of paper.

"25 to 30 minutes. Perfect." The Doctor said, reading from the paper. "And I'll still have time to prepare everything else. And I think we have a ham as well." He ran back into the kitchen, looked in the fridge, and found a big delicious ham.

"Ah! This is a beauty!" And he placed it in the pan, covered it with foil, and placed it in the oven. "Set the time and…good! And I thought a timer for my oven was a stupid idea! Now, to the mashed potatoes!"

He got out some potatoes and began peeling them.

"Ow!" He shouted as he cut himself with the knife. "Damn." He went into the medbay and placed a Band-Aid on his finger. 5 minutes later and a whole lot of Band-Aids, the potatoes were peeled. He mashed them up and put them in a pot to boil, stirring occasionally.

"Stuffing!" He took out the stuffing mix he got from 2005 and combined it with several other things as well, and also placed that on the stove to cook.

"! Now, the pie!" Thankfully, he had gotten a pie when he and Peri had gone shopping the other day. And the Christmas cookies he and Peri made the other day were still good, so he placed those down as well.

"And last, but certainly not least, the champagne." He got out a bottle that he had bought when he was in his 5th regeneration (he could say a lot of things about that previous incarnation, but his taste in wine was still good) and he pour two glasses; one for him, and one for Peri.

"Perfect! Food's looking good! And now onto the perfect atmosphere!" He opened the door to the dining room and found a red table cloth that he had found last week. He unfurled it and put it at each end of the long table.

The Doctor found a couple of candles and, using his sonic screwdriver, lit them.

"A little help, old girl?" The Doctor called and the lights automatically dimmed. "Excellent! Now, the finishing touch!" He got up to the top of the tree and gently brought down the angel. Then, cradling it gently in his arms, he set it down onto the table.

He stepped back to look and it looked beautiful.

"Perfect!" The Doctor clapped his hands. "This is going to be the best Christmas dinner of Peri's life!" He checked on the food for a bit, stirred the mashed potatoes and stuffing, and finally, sat down in one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Phew!" He cried out. "I'm bushed!" He shifted further in the chair. "Now I think, for the first time in my life, I know how a woman feels." He yawned as his eyes drooped. "I'll…I'll just…close my eyes for a few…minutes." And he fell fast asleep.

A few hours later, the TARDIS door opened to reveal Peri, balancing a few shopping bags, her TARDIS key in her mouth.

"Man," she murmured, her voice muffled by the TARDIS key, "What a day. Good thing I got all these gifts, well, gift-wrapped." She dropped the bags in a corner and took her TARDIS key out of her mouth. "Doctor!" She shouted. "Doctor! I'm home!" No response. Except for the humming of the TARDIS, all was silent. "Doctor?"

Then, Peri smelled a strange smell. It was a sort of…burning smell. Like something was…

"Oh no!" She gasped. She quickly ran to the source, smoke covering the entire kitchen. "No!" She screamed as she scrambled to find a fire extinguisher. Coincidentally, there was one right next to the fridge. She quickly began to spray the entire place in foam.

"Peri!" The Doctor shouted, rubbing his eyes. "What in blazes are you doing!?"

"This place was about to be up in blazes if I hadn't done anything! What on Earth were you doing in the kitchen?" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Oh no." He murmured. He ran to the oven and pulled out a ham all blackened and burnt, no pink showing at all. "No. No. No. No. No!" He ran to the stove, hoping to salvage any of the mashed potatoes and stuffing. The mashed potatoes were burnt as well, and the stuffing. The only things that had survived the fire was the pie and the champagne.

"Doctor?" Peri asked. "What was happening?" The Doctor didn't answer, instead looked at the burnt food with horror. "Doctor?" She asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder. He pushed past her and ran as fast as he could down the hall.

"Doctor!" She called, running into the hall as well. The multicolored coat was nowhere in sight. "Hey there," she called to the TARDIS, "Do you know where he is?" Then, the room darkened and flashing lights, like those for the runway of an airport at night, decorated the floor. "Thanks." She followed the lights until they stopped at an elegant-looking wooden door.

She knocked twice. "Doctor?" No answer. She knocked twice again. "Doctor!" Nothing. All she could hear was sobbing in the room. "Doctor." She warned. "I'm coming in there whether you like it or not. You better be decent." She threw open the door to see the Doctor, his multicolored coat thrown onto the floor, and his blonde head crying into a pillow on a blue bed.

"Doctor?" Peri asked in concern.

"Go away." The Doctor groaned.

"Doctor," Peri asked, walking towards the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" The Doctor shouted in frustration. "All I was trying to do was try to make a nice Christmas dinner for you, Peri, and I've just managed to screw it up!"

"Oh, Doctor," Peri said, "You didn't screw it up." The Doctor just glared at her. "Okay…well…you did burn up dinner. But we've still got the pie and the cookies and champagne. You know what? We'll just go out to eat. Okay? It won't be the perfect Christmas dinner that you tried to make, but I'll love it anyway."

"Good idea, Peri!" The Doctor shot up suddenly, swishing his multicolored coat around, "I know! We'll go to Italy! To the finest restaurant of the 1800s! Grab your dress, Peri!" And he ran into the console.

"Doctor!" She groaned, then sighed. "This is why I love you." And she headed into the wardrobe to find a perfect dress for tonight.

_Six things a burning,_ _Five people in the TARDIS (hint, hint)! Four feet of scarf, three ghosts of Christmas, two homesick companions, and a Christmas party in the TARDIS!_

_ End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ This was based off of the ending of the _Two Doctors_. The cooking time for ham I got from _


End file.
